Tainted Sorrow
by Korora8
Summary: Series of drabbles and one-shots. Basically, just sad!Dazai and friend!Chuuya. Cover art is not mine. Nor is BSD or any of its characters. Prompts would be appreciated!
1. Endlessly

Hoping. Pleading. "Odasaku. Please, protect me. Make it all go away-". But Oda is gone. However, even if Oda is gone, Chuuya will be there for him.

* * *

He walked. Endlessly. Aimlessly. No, not aimlessly, never aimlessly. His mind may not be capable of accepting it, but his soul knows the reason why he returns to this same place every night.

In the moonlight, the headstone glowed a stark white. The landscape lit by only the moon was eerie, but by now he was familiar with the surroundings, as well as the feelings that came with it.

Shadows outline the name engraved forever in the stone.

S. Oda

Sakunosuke Oda.

_Odasaku. _

_Please help me._

The sight of it always invoked the same bubbling, dark, manic giggles from deep inside his blackened heart. _It hurt. Please, it hurt so bad_. A single tear hit the dirt at his feet just before his weakened knees did. Wrapped tightly around himself. Cold ground against his knees. Helplessly cackling. Hoping, pleading. _please make it all go awa_-

A warm hand grabbed him roughly and pulled him up. Feeling himself being draped over familiar shoulders he welcomed the familiar darkness even as he heard a voice. It was strange, normally he'd never allow himself to show such helplessness, such weakness in front of anyone, but this voice was...comforting.

"_Stupid Mackerel_"

Even despite the harsh tone, he felt safe. He knew that he'd be ...not okay, but better with Chuuya around. Dazai slept.

* * *

Crossposted on AO3


	2. Skyscraper

Just Dazai and Chuuya hanging out. On top of a skyscraper...

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The plump moon illuminated the landscape for miles. Dazai was seated on the edge of a skyscraper, legs swaying gently with no concern for any mishaps.

"Bastard, what do you think you're doing?"

Dazai wasn't surprised. It never took Chuuya long to find him on these nights. Which, admittedly was most nights.

"Hello, Chuuya. I was just admiring how gorgeous the night is."

In his periphery, Dazai saw Chuuya frowning, trying to figure out his current state of mind.

"It's fine Chuuya." sighed the bandaged man. "Not today."

A soft exhale from behind him before Chuuya comes to sit beside him.

* * *

Chuuya sat down next to Dazai somewhat gingerly, because even if Dazai would have no qualms about accidentally falling _he_ most definitely did. A quick side glance to his left showed his...not friend staring off into the distance with a pensive look on his face.

Looking down at the city lit by the full moon, Dazai's melancholy thoughts were not entirely incomprehensible to him. But then again, he himself was not that much better off.

In that moment, there were no wars to be fought, no people to kill, but nothing to laugh about either. Chuuya leaned to the side and rested his head on his...friend's shoulder in solidarity.


	3. Vulnerable

Thank you BloodRedJay for the prompt: ADA sees Dazai vulnerable with Chuuya

* * *

Dazai had been acting strangely all day. Atsushi was worried. The brunette had been fidgety, and quiet, opposed to his normally cool facade, exceptions for annoying Kunikida. But the bandaged man hadn't even bothered to toy with the bespectacled man today.

Dazai had left the office early, but it was getting dark and the agency members were mostly unwinding and chatting quietly. Atsushi frowned, wondering what to do. Aha!

"Everyone, could I ask a favor of you?" the weretiger called out.

The occupants of the room looked at him curiously.

"What's up Atsushi?" asked Tanizaki, maybe slightly concerned because the young man rarely wanted to bother the others. Not that it ever actually bothered anyone.

"Um...I was worried about Dazai…" Atsushi started "He wasn't acting like himself at all."

"Isn't that a good thing?" scoffed Yosano

"I noticed it as well. I actually got all my work done on time, with no interruptions." Kunikida remarked. Shocked. "There may actually be something wrong with that idiot."

And so, Atsushi and Kunikida, along with Yosano and Kenji made their way to Dazai's apartment. As they walked down the hall they ran into an old man who recognized Atsushi.

"Oh! I recognize you don't I, young man? You're Dazai's friend." said the man "Are you here to give a hand?"

"Give a hand? What for?" inquired Kunikida

"Well, a short, red-headed man with a fancy hat came here earlier and let himself into Dazai's apartment. Didn't one of them call you?"

Yosano and Kenji pale, instantly recognizing the description of the man.

"Nakahara-san"

They began frantically running towards Dazai's apartment. _What could be happening in there?_

From behind them, they heard the old man yell something but no one stopped to listen.

"Wait! Ah, damn kids. Everyone knows that ginger is the only reason that stupid kid is still alive."

* * *

Chuuya had a bad feeling all day. Finally, finally, all the work was done and he was free to go. Unfortunately, his gut was leading him straight to Dazai's apartment. Maybe he wasn't quite done his work just yet.

* * *

It was overwhelming. Everything. Anything. It was all too much. He just wanted it all to stop. He needed it to go away.

_ Drip Drip_

_ Drop_

He paused a moment. Calming slightly. The bright red drops hit the white marble and bloomed to create ...beauty.

He saw more red. Behind him. It was different. But it was just as beautiful. He reached for it as the undulating waves of darkness finally crashed over his vision.

* * *

Chuuya grunted as the entire dead weight of his useless ex-partner fell onto his slender frame. He sighed as he surveyed the bloody mess on the countertops and sink of the bathroom. He'd have to clean that up later. For now though, to deal with one idiot was enough.

Chuuya laid down Dazai gently on the ratty sofa after bandaging his wounds. Again. Stupid Mackerel. Damn. Chuuya was exhausted.

"I should probably wipe down the counters before they stain," muttered Chuuya to himself as he turned slowly back towards the bathroom.

Perhaps one could blame his exhaustion for his inattentiveness towards the screaming hoard of concerned agency members about to break down the door.

BAM! The apartment door blew open with ...a paw, a fire extinguisher, a cleaver and a bullet?!

"What the hell!" exclaimed Chuuya before Kunikida pointed his gun at his head.

Yosano and Atsushi ran towards the couch where Dazai was passed out. Chuuya growled in warning but didn't move when Kunikida glared at him. Kenji paused in the doorway of the bathroom, shocked at the amount of blood. Kunikida exclaimed his horror at the mess. Atsushi started shaking Dazai in fear and that's when Chuuya moved.

Activating his power Chuuya jumped through the air and landed beside the couch. Pulling Dazai from Atsushi's rough grasp he twisted and landed in the opposite corner. The agency members were all shouting and preparing to defend themselves when Dazai's eyes shot open.

* * *

Dazai was...disoriented, to say the least when he woke up in midair. He wasn't scared because he recognized Chuuya's familiar grasp at least, but he _was_ most definitely confused. Especially when he landed and saw the four agency members looking ready for a fight.

"Let go of Dazai-san!" Atsushi yelled angrily

Shock. _Let go of me? They want Chuuya to...? _

"Idiots" a familiar, soothing voice scoffed "I'm on _his_ side"

_Chuuya. That makes me happy._

"Stand down" Dazai ordered

_Why was he so weak? What had happened?_

_Oh...of course._

"Dazai! What do you mean _stand down_?" shouted Kunikida angrily "Why are you...cuddling with an enemy covered in blood?"

Confused, Dazai took stock of his surroundings and current position; leaning against Chuuya with the ginger's arms wrapped around his torso supporting him, the soiled bathroom counters and the blood soaking through his bandages. _Hm...this...really doesn't look too good._

Clearing his throat and letting out a small laugh Dazai goes to stand on his own two feet. And promptly collapses back into Chuuya's waiting arms.

* * *

Kunikida watched silently as Nakahara-san gently _carried_ Dazai over to a plush armchair. His idiot partner was completely comfortable being babied by an enemy executive. His eye twitched. He wanted to hit something.

Without even looking back Nakahara-san called out "Don't even try it". Can you believe he sounded _amused_?

Nakahara-san leaned against the side of the chair and let out a soft sigh. Instantly, Dazai turned to him with a look of … concern. Since when has that idiot been bothered by others troubles?

"You're exhausted Slug, sit down" declared Dazai

_SLUG?_

"Shut up Mackerel. Look at yourself first." retorted Nakahara-san

_M...mackerel…?_

Nonetheless, Kunikida watched in surprise as Dazai reached up to pull Nakahara down and he easily complied. The executive may have grumbled a little but there was no resistance to Dazai's pull. Concerned at their close range (it would be easy for the executive to kill him at that distance without even needing his ability), he watched how easily they fit against one another.

Just then there was a knock. From within the remains of the gaping doorway, the old man from before poked his head in.

"Hello? Anyone dead?"

After a quick look around, the old man gingerly stepped through the doorway and made his way over to the chair where Dazai and Nakahara were.

"Ojiisan? What are you doing here?" Nakahara asked

"Just checking in on you both. I figured your guests had a misunderstanding of sorts." the old man said to Nakahara and Dazai.

He then turned to us "I don't know why you kids panicked so much at the thought of this young man in Dazai-kun's apartment. Everyone here knows he's the only reason this dumb kid is still alive." he pointed at Dazai. "But I'm glad everything turned out okay. I'll be off now." Then the old man let himself out.

_What a strange old man. But what did he mean by the only reason Dazai's still alive?_

* * *

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but if you guys want it finished you should help me out with some ideas of what you want to happen.

Also, I'm on Ao3 now under the same name so you can go check that out.


	4. Vulnerable Ch2

The cleanup. Also, Kunikida is sad and Yosano wants to help.

* * *

Looking around the room Yosano sighed. What a mess this had become. Kenji was obviously fascinated with the amount of blood in the bathroom. Poor kid was probably too young to understand. Should I explain...hm probably not now. Kunikida was mad. He obviously still didn't understand the situation. Jeez, was he blind. Atsushi was trembling, he looked like he was in shock. She'd have to deal with that later. Nakahara-san was putting up a casual front but he was definitely on guard. What a strange relationship he had with Dazai. And of course, Dazai looked wary, as he should be. Kunikida was bound to end up asking many...insensitive questions. For a man as intelligent as he was, he could be a real idiot.

With a small _tsk _she makes an executive decision and Yosano walks across the room to the chair occupied by Dazai and Nakahara. When Nakahara tenses and goes to rise, Yosano pauses and looks him directly in the eyes. When he sits back down Yosano hears Kunikida's small gasp and smiles slightly to herself.

Crouching now, Yosano motions to Dazai's arm, "May I?"

A small jerky nod.

Slowly she reaches out and takes his arm to examine the wounds. Glancing up into Nakahara's grey unblinking eyes she asks "You have a lot of experience bandaging wounds." It's more of a statement at this point.

Blood is starting to soak through the bandages in spots but neither of the chair's occupants seem keen to replace them here and now.

"You'll have to change them later."

A small nod of thanks from Nakahara.

"Now. You both look exhausted. Go sleep." the doctor orders

Kunikida goes to protest but she stops him with a look. He frowns but stays silent.

After a moment Dazai and Nakahara disentangle and the executive leads the pair into the bedroom.

Once they leave the room, Yosano plans to clean up the mess but first... Grabbing Kunikida by the arm she pulls him into the bathroom, leaving Atsushi and Kenji alone.

"Oi, Yosano. What the hell was that?" Kunikida exclaims the moment she pulls the door closed.

The doctor sighs, already dreading how long it'll take to have this conversation and pound it into his thick head.

"Kunikida. Tell me, what do you think happened here?"

"What do I think? I think Dazai is being ridiculously stupid _fraternizing _with such a dangerous enemy." Kunikida is getting more and more riled up by the sentence, "And you! You just sent them off to _sleep together? _Yosano, I-I don't know what to think. There's blood everywhere and they are so...so…" suddenly exhausted, the bespectacled man leans against a blood-free wall. "So...good together…"

Oh. Silly guy, is that what he's upset about?

Kunikida was obviously embarrassed by his sudden declaration so she wouldn't push it. For today while she was alone and unprepared at least. Now, she may be a doctor, and a hell of a good one at that, but she's never been known for her bedside manner.

"Help me clean up?"

The man looks shocked, obviously expecting some form of questioning. But he nods and starts grabbing some paper towels.

With a final look around, Yosano and Kunikida left the now clean bathroom, entering a now empty living room.

"Where are Kenji and Atsushi?"

Catching a glimpse of _something _down the hall leading to the bedroom, Yosano smiled. She walked down the hall, leaving Kunikida to follow her bewildered.

They paused in the doorway, looking in at the sweet scene in front of them. Dazai was lying in the center of the bed, with Nakahara, Atsushi and Kenji all surrounding him. Gentle snoring was the only sound in the darkened room.

Movement.

Dazai raised his head slightly, and with a soft smile never before seen by his colleagues, invited them into the cuddle pile.

Yosano smiled as she pulled a stuttering and stammering Kunikida with her to the bed.

* * *

I might continue this one story if I get any new inspiration. I've kinda left it as a tentative ending so if you want more of this story leave some ideas. As always, thank you for reading and I'd always love new prompts!


	5. Numb

Prompt "My mind is a dark place. You don't want to be there" and "I just want to be numb, I don't want to feel anything"

This doesn't end happily, I'm not feeling good enough to give them a happy ending today.  
Short and unedited.

* * *

"I just want to be numb," he whispered,

Chuuya's heart cracking along with his ex-partner's voice,

"Please...I don't want to feel anything, not anymore."

From his position behind the brunet Chuuya couldn't see his face, but clearly saw the silver droplets falling to the floor. Heart clenching, the small ginger didn't know how to react. His flamboyant, stupid, strong _partner_ was begging for the pain to stop.

"Dazai" he trailed off slowly, uncertain.

Squaring his slender shoulders, Chuuya stepped forward to...beat some sense into him? Hug him? He didn't know but just knew he had to do somethi-

"Get away!" Dazai near-wailed.

Chuuya stepped back in shock, he had never heard such a sound from the cocky and insufferable man.

"Let me in Dazai, let me help you." pleaded the ginger, unable to see his partner like this.

A low chuckle slowly became hysterical laughter, "My mind is a dark place Chuu~ya."

"You don't want to be stuck in here with me."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
